


A Bad Day

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Beating, Belts, Cock Warming, Emotional Manipulation, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: When Lord Raith has a bad day, he tends to take it out on one of his children.
Relationships: thomas raith/lord raith
Kudos: 5





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place not long before Blood Rites.

Thomas could tell it was already going to be a bad day for him. Lord Raith didn’t give off many outward signs when he was upset but Thomas had learned early on to recognize the few he had.

He and his siblings alternated who had to stand in the corner of the office and be there to offer assistance when their father was working. It was usually just limited to moving files around or fetching things like gophers. But occasionally when Lord Raith was having a more difficult day, one of his children would be there to serve as a distraction or an outlet for his anger. Thomas supposed it was more pragmatic to find release for frustration before making major decisions. Emotions clouded one’s judgment and despite his father’s self-control, his anger ran hot.

Technically, it was supposed to be Lara’s turn but she had already been assigned a Court task. Probably for the best considering how his father was acting right now. It was going to be a bad day.

Lord Raith had been silently looking at a specific document for nearly a minute now. He was completely still except for the quiet tapping of his fingers against the hardwood desk. Maybe it was Court drama? Neither of the other Houses truly wanted to challenge the King of the White Court, but they still occasionally tried to subtly undermine him in small ways.

“Thomas,” his father said with a subtle anger under his calm. “Move these documents to the table.”

Thomas obeyed without hesitation. He took a quick glance at the document as he moved it to the side table. He noted with some surprise that Arturo Genosa’s name was on it. He filed that information away for later. He returned to his father’s side.

“Bend over the table”

The command was simple but there were plenty of things that could follow it. Some would be more painful than others. Perhaps Lord Raith would take him from behind right there in his office, where anyone could walk in on them. Humiliation aside, his father was usually reasonable enough to at least do the bare minimum of preparation. Taking him dry would hold some appeal to his father but he generally didn’t like doing such things that would also be physically uncomfortable for him. Unfortunately, his father was in a bad mood and reasonability tended to decrease then.

Despite that possibility, Thomas bent over with his hands on the desk and spread his legs almost shoulder-length apart. A hand between his shoulder blades firmly pushed down until he was resting on his forearms. His shirt was pushed up near his shoulders, exposing the majority of his back. His pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles.

Thomas heard his father remove his belt with growing trepidation.

“I’m going to hit you with the belt 20 times, and you will count each one out loud.”

That… wasn’t as bad as he feared actually. It would hurt of course, but a bruised back was better than internal bleeding.

“Yes, my lord” he replied.

That Thomas was unable to see his father made him nervous. It was hard to predict when it would start. Which was why when the belt first came down on his upper back, he was unable to hold back a yelp.

“One,” he quickly added.

He was given a small moment to recover before the next blow came a little lower.

“Two.” He still flinched but kept his voice steady.

Three to seven were handled better. Then, his father aimed lower.

“Eight.” The hit to his lower back stung. It was going to be okay, he could do this.

“Nine,” he hissed out. At least it was a belt and not a switch.

He almost stumbled at Thirteen but breathed through it. The blows were hitting harder but he could handle it, just like every time before.

Number 16 unexpectedly hit the back of his thigh and his right leg buckled. Thomas recovered quickly and readjusted but only realized what he’d missed by the time it was too late to correct.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—”

“Start from the beginning.”

“…Yes, my lord,” was all he could say that. Lord Raith was rarely lenient when it came to failure. Thomas shifted so his hands grabbed on to the edge of the desk. He couldn’t risk another fall.

The blows came harder after that. They held more strength behind them than was natural for most humans. Despite the increased pain, they made it to five without incidents.

“Eight.” He was glad his father had corrected his form before they had started. As badly as his forearms were shaking, they provided more support than just his hands would have. 

Eleven was almost too much for him but he got through it. 

The belt stopped after they reached fourteen without another failure. He sagged in relief. It was hard not to feel grateful for such things. Lord Raith showed another small mercy by keeping Thomas steady as he redressed, even if he really wanted his father's hands off him at the moment. Thomas nearly stumbled when Lord Raith backed away but at least the table was there to provide support. 

“Under the desk.” The command was simple enough, even if it made his back and thighs hurt more. He wasn't surprised when his father resumed his seat. Thomas understood what was expected of him and undid his father’s pants. He took his cock in his mouth to the base despite the discomfort. His father’s hand curled in his hair made sure he stayed still.

The touch felt gentle, soothing even. It brought a twisted comfort after the previous beating. It was these small moments of almost affection that made it harder to hate his father for everything else he did. Thomas tried to remember that such affection always came with a price.


End file.
